


Fragile

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assumes Rayna and Juliette are already a couple. </p><p>AU as heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

Juliette watches Rayna relax, she is divorced now, Deacon is still sniffing around, Juliette hates it that she can't even pretend she could compete. She moves a little closer, picks up the wine-glass she is offered by a waiter and watches, Deacon is trying his luck, leaning closer and then, Rayna flinches, moves away. Something has changed and Juliette knows, much as Rayna pretends, she feels fragile. She moves closer still, her hand light on Rayna's back as she gives her the wine, her voice low. 

"We should leave..."

"If we do that... they'll know..."

"I don't care, let them see..."

Rayna is silent, thinking, then nods. Juliette watches as she downs her wine, and they leave, her hand never once leaving Rayna's back. She cares for Rayna, deeply. Once they reach the car Rayna breaks, tears flooding down her cheeks. Juliette is silent, kissing away each and every tear.


End file.
